Cuillérée de cacao
by Luo
Summary: [Visual Kei][Alice Nine] SagaxNao. Le principe est simple, une idée d'abécédaire : une lettre, un mot, un mini-drabble. Prenez le tout et reportez le au couple et à son quotidien et celui vous fera une Cuillérée de cacao bien sucrée. Surtout, bonne dégustation


**Titre :** Cuillérée de cacao

**Auteur :** Luo

**Base : **Alice Nine [cacao] on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes

**Disclamer :** Oui je suis timbrée, mais si je veux dire que Nao m'appartient, c'est mon problème XD

**Genre :** Guimauve dorée, bien mielleuse qui colle aux dents et qui est très sucrée

**Pairing :** Si c'est la première fic d'Alice Nine de moi que vous lisez et que vous ne connaissez pas mon pairing préféré, regardez la base, et si vous ne comprenez toujours pas, lisez le texte~

**Warnings :** Le monde est beau avec des oiseaux bleus qui font cui-cui et des lapins roses qui gambadent dans les prés, dans un monde tout fluffy à souhaits.

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai écris cet texte sans queue ni tête pour Yunyun (darkyuki) en tant que cadeau de Noël. Aucune histoire, juste du mignon sur notre couple préféré.

**Cuillérée de cacao**

**A artiste**

C'était une personne aux doigts magiques qui couraient si adroitement sur ce long manche de bois verni. Penché au dessus de sa batterie, inlassablement, Nao observait le bassiste jouer.

**B bowling**

Lorsqu'ils s'y rendaient tous ensemble assez régulièrement, les équipes changeaient toujours, excepté la leur : Saga n'aurait laissé à personne d'autre le plaisir d'être avec le batteur. Celui-ci était son exclusivité.

**C coffee**

C'était leur rituel quotidien : prendre une tasse de café, assis l'un face à l'autre dans la cuisine un peu étroite. Avant même qu'ils n'aient concrétisés leur union, c'était une de ces petites choses, de ces petits temps qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

**D Drums**

Saga ne se lassait de cette vision ; avec son expression concentrée mais qui laissait néanmoins transparaître son exaltation rien qu'au fait de frapper les caisses avec des baguettes, ses légers mouvements de tête. Dans ces moments, il était plus que magnifique, et le bassiste se sentait étourdi par le poids de son désir. Alors, il détournait les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard et ne pas succomber à l'extrême tentation.

**E eden**

Ils n'auraient pu vivre l'un sans l'autre à moins de ne faire de leur vie un enfer. Parce que pour eux, être ensemble, c'était leur ataraxie et pour rien au monde, ils n'y auraient renoncés.

**F fuzz**

Depuis le premier baiser, rien n'avait changé. Les papillons qui tourbillonnaient dans son ventre s'y trouvaient toujours lorsqu'ils se touchaient, s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient.

**G gradation**

Cela avait débuté par une amitié qui peu à peu avait évoluée vers quelque chose de plus ambiguë, qui s'était finalement transformé en un amour de plus en plus intense. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, tout simplement.

**H hanabi**

Main dans la main, noyés dans la foule, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant, Saga observait le sourire béat qui éclairait son visage, ainsi que ses yeux dans lesquels dansait une joie enfantine à la vue des feux d'artifice.

**I innocence**

Une relation pure et intense où chacun offrait tout ce qu'il était à l'autre. La magnificence d'un amour ardent que rien ne pourrait parvenir à apaiser.

**J jealousy**

Ils soupirèrent en même temps.

Saga parce que le café lui avait encore pris son amant.

Nao parce que le chien du bassiste était encore en train de monopoliser l'amour de sa vie.

Vraiment, ils n'aimaient pas partager.

**K knight**

- Voyons Nao, tu sais très bien que je ne te refuserai jamais rien.

L'autre le savait, et il se sentait coupable de lui faire subir tous ses caprices. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, lui murmurant ses plus sincères excuses et remerciements.

**L liberty**

L'appartement n'était pas très grand. Pourtant, ils l'aimaient quand même car, en cet endroit, sans limites et sans craintes du pesant regard extérieur, ils pouvaient exprimer leur passion. Dans la bulle protectrice que formaient les murs, ils étaient totalement libres. Et au diable les voisins ! Qu'ils aillent se faire voir ailleurs.

**M ménage**

Saga fronça les sourcils face à la mauvaise volonté de l'autre qui s'accrochait à ses stupides lubies.

- Nao ! On ne va pas garder tout ça !

- C'est du café ! Il secoua la tête tandis que le batteur le repoussait pour protéger ses chéris

- Nao ! Tu sais tout autant que moi que ces paquets sont vides, il ne sert à rien de les garder.

Lorsque son amant murmura une nouvelle fois son affirmation en le regardant avec des yeux suppliants de chiot battu, Saga sut qu'une nouvelle fois, le café avait gagné.

**N nemu**

Nao ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser comme une fangirl lorsqu'il le voyait endormi. Tout en caressant délicatement ses joues, de manière à ne pas le réveiller, il lançait des regards victorieux au bâtard allongé dans son panier qui les observait attentivement. « Il est à moi ! » disait le batteur par le moindre de ses gestes.

**O osmose**

Ils rirent bêtement devant l'exaspération des autres face à leur évidente stupidité. Aucune surprise, cela devait arriver, comme d'habitude. Saga et Nao avait cette fois opté pour une immonde paire de lunettes de soleil ridiculement grosses, et grotesques avec ses larges bords blanc. Il ne se faisait aucunes illusions, ces deux là avaient décidément, une relation trop fusionnelle.

**P pouty**

Nao adorait faire semblant de bouder pour obtenir de Saga ce qu'il voulait, et celui-ci se délectait de la réaction de son aîné lorsqu'à chaque fois, le cadet se vengeait en le menaçant de passer plus de temps avec Chiko. Alors, Nao la bouche ronde comme un o, les yeux écarquillés, oubliait ses caprices pour s'occuper de lui.

**Q quatuor**

Lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe pour jouer au Kem's - et ils le faisaient toujours, ils étaient toujours les plus forts. « Parce que nous sommes un ! » s'exclamaient-ils à chaque fois. Ils avaient raison, et c'était justement assez effrayant et épuisant à vivre au quotidien.

**R radiant**

Avec lui, c'était dur de ne pas rire de toutes ses petites manies, de ses mimiques, de ses paroles étranges. Il était la personne la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré, aussi dérangée que lui-même. « Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent » ne disait-on pas ?

**S starbucks**

Encore une autre chose qui lui volait Nao - et aussi ses sous - en lui offrant tout ce que Saga ne saurait jamais être : du café. Il remerciait cependant le vil chapardeur de lui offrir un moyen immédiat pour se faire pardonner lorsqu'il se disputait.

**T trouples**

Saga avait parfois l'impression qu'ils ne formaient pas un vraiment un couple, mais plutôt un trouple tellement le café était présent dans leur vie.

Quant à Nao, c'était sa rivalité avec le chien qui l'inquiétait.

Cependant, l'un signifiait évidemment la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient appris à savourer chacune de leurs petites victoires sur l'ennemi et ne pas se laisser défaire par leurs nombreuses défaites.

**U universe**

Leur monde se limitait plus ou moins à l'autre. Parce qu'ils se suffisaient à eux-même, ils avaient tendance à se refermer sur leur propre monde, sur eux-même, excluant tout ce qui leur était étranger. Encore une fois, niché l'un contre l'autre, ils s'avouèrent leur amour.

**V vision**

Nao capta le regard moqueur de Saga puis lui répondit d'une grimace. Les deux éclatèrent de rire, accompagnés des soupirs d'exaspération des autres. Ils avaient encore recommencé avec leurs étranges jeux de regards, mais surtout, à présent, aucun des deux de prêtait plus aucune attention à la caméra qui les fixait. Et après, ils osaient se plaindre des rumeurs.

**W wrath**

Saga grimaça, de mauvaise humeur. Nao voulait encore aller dans un coffee shop, aux dépends du temps qu'ils auraient pu passer ensemble en ce rare jour de congé. Son indigne amant pressa doucement sa main.

- Merci... murmura-t-il, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, effaçant ainsi toutes les émotions négatives du bassiste pour ne plus laisser que douceur et affection.

**X Xxmas**

Les doigts entremêlés à ceux de Saga, Nao lui montrait plusieurs objets, lui demandant son avis. C'était le jour de Noël et il neigeait. Ce soir-là, emmitouflés dans des manteaux épais, les deux tourtereaux étaient sortis admirer les décorations qui garnissaient la ville pour l'occasion. Sous le grand sapin de Noël, au centre d'une immense place, ils s'embrassèrent.

**Y yummy**

Le bassiste lécha le morceau de crème qui décorait le bout du nez du batteur, qui gloussa bêtement.

- Et bien, le gâteau ne te suffit pas ? Que te faut-il de plus ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé mes cadeaux.

Saga lui fit un sourire évocateur avant de répondre :

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Nao prit un air malicieux, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- À tout hasard, serait-ce... moi ?

**Z zealous**

Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nul-part, la tête tournée vers le ciel étoilé, les mains liées. Tête contre tête, les yeux fermés, ils appréciaient le calme environnant. Saga sentit Nao bouger, puis une caresse sur sa joue. Il souleva les paupières et l'autre l'embrassa et lui souffla un doux « Je t'aime ».


End file.
